<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did You Hear About Jackie? by DeathBecomesNerds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992528">Did You Hear About Jackie?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBecomesNerds/pseuds/DeathBecomesNerds'>DeathBecomesNerds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castle Rock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Abortion, F/M, Gen, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBecomesNerds/pseuds/DeathBecomesNerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand with The Kid, Jackie Torrence finds herself pregnant, battling complications, small town gossip, and more than she bargained for with it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Kid | Shawshank Prisoner &amp; Jackie Torrance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Little Pill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**The Title is Temporary, as well as the synopsis. I promise this fic is cooler than it sounds**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stared at herself in the mirror, her curly blonde hair pulled away from her face and up into a half-ponytail—she looked all of her features over when finally the thought echoed through her mind: <em>you’re pregnant.</em></p>
<p>Jackie attempted to hold firmly on to the denial, though her thoughts lingered to that fateful October day, after <em>he </em>almost jumped off the roof of that abandonded warehouse. She went to check in on him at Henry Deaver’s garage, Molly said he’d be there; one thing lead to another, and all of a sudden she was having the best orgasm of her life.</p>
<p><em>Best dick of my life too</em>.</p>
<p>Jackie rolled her eyes at herself before she looked down at the pregnancy test on her bathroom counter—clear as day, two lines. She put her hands on her stomach, imagining the cells inside her multiplying at such a rate that the world would spin if they weren’t contained inside her womb. Thinking that made her bottom lip quiver: <em>what am I gonna do?</em>She went down the line of possibilities: motherhood, abortion, adoption, suicide, or fall down a flight of stairs and hope for the best. Her mind raced with all these thoughts rotating in her mind when the loud knocking of her door distracted her.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck…” she trailed off, leaving her bathroom and walked across her apartment. Another loud knock. Jackie rolled her eyes as she unbolted the lock and threw her door open to see an almost identical pair of blue eyes staring back at her.</p>
<p>Claire.</p>
<p>The twins stared each other down.</p>
<p>“You bleached your hair…” Claire observed.</p>
<p>Jackie tried to hide a smirk “…you grew yours out.” she observed in return. Claire grasped a strand of her red hair and examined it before looking back up at Jackie.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Jackie asked.</p>
<p>Claire swallowed hard “I had a metalic taste in my mouth last week…my doctor couldn’t figure out why. Figured I’d ask you.” she spoke softly.</p>
<p><em>Twin thing.</em> Jackie sighed “I’m pregnant.” she admitted softly.</p>
<p>“I know.” Claire responded.</p>
<p>Jackie broke the deep connection and shook her head “Wait, you couldn’t be bothered to show up for Thanksgiving, but I’m 2 seconds away from finding out that I’m knocked up and THEN you decide to drive down from Boston?”</p>
<p>Claire huffed “I told you I was going to be in Canda that week for work!”</p>
<p>“And I told <em>you</em> that the family was disowning you that week.” Jackie argued.</p>
<p>“And yet, you are not beating me to death with a fucking frying pan like you threatned you would.” Claire retorted.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>“Wine?” Jackie offered.</p>
<p>Claire hummed “Sure.” she said, entering Jackie’s apartment and closing the door behing her “So whose is it?” she asked, watching Jackie waltz into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Jackie opened her mouth to answer, but it was at that moment she realized: she never got his name. <em>Oh my god, I AM a whore!</em> She looked back at Claire and shrugged “…I just knew him as ‘The Kid’.”</p>
<p>“The Kid?” Claire echoed.</p>
<p>Jackie nodded “Yeah, he, uhh…” she stopped herself, looking down at the opened bottle of wine before looking back up at her sister “You might wanna get comfortable, it’s a bit of a long story…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was silent. Jackie waited for Claire to say something as she finished her 4th glass of wine and placed it on the coffee table before finally looking up at her sister.</p>
<p>“So, let me see if I understand what you just told me…” Claire cleared her throat “The Warden of Shawshank kept a guy locked in a cage in a decomissioned cell block, where, AFTER said Warden killed himself, was discovered by the new Warden and a guard? And <em>then</em>, after a series of unfortunate events, this random guy ends up taking an extremely temporary residency in Molly’s office where you meet him, see him butt ass naked, and drive him to almost jump off an abandonded warehouse roof with your insesant gossiping. Even more—you go all the way down to Ruth Deaver’s house that night, where he was staying in the room above the garage, where you both, and I’m quoting you here: fucked like rabbits. And now he’s just a ghost in the wind?”</p>
<p>Jackie slowly nodded “Yeah, that’s pretty much it.”</p>
<p>Claire stared at Jackie, a look of concern that twisted into a morbid frown while Jackie just played with her own empty wine glass “I don’t know what to do…” she admitted to Claire.</p>
<p>“Well, what is your gut saying?” Claire asked.</p>
<p>“It’s just screaming.”</p>
<p>Claire nodded “Heart?”</p>
<p>“It’s just racing…”</p>
<p>“Brain?” Claire sighed.</p>
<p>Jackie shook her head “Static.”</p>
<p>Claire nodded, glancing over at her empty wine glass “Well—if it were up to me, I’d say abortion. But I’m no—”</p>
<p>“You’re right. I honestly can’t believe I was so stupid. I know better!” Jackie interrupted, picking at her nails “…it’s the best option. I can’t be a mom!”</p>
<p>The twins shared a look. Claire gently reached out for Jackie’s hand and she took it without hesitation—knowing that Claire, no matter how much bull shit there was, was always going to be there. After all: it’s a twin thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackie wanted to be as discrete as possible, but with a town as small as Castle Rock, she knew that discretion was about as achievable as NOT running into Ace Merrill: impossible. But still, she walked into the clinic with sunglasses on and dinged the bell to the front desk.</p>
<p>“One moment please…” she heard before finally a nurse came from behind a wall. Dottie Pearlson greeted her with a smile before sliding the partion open. “Jackie. So nice to see you.”</p>
<p>Jackie forced an awkward smile out “Hi, Dottie, I need to see the doc.”</p>
<p>Dottie looked the tiny girl over, she’d never seen Jackie so on edge before but could only guess a couple of reasons why she would pop into the clinic and not just call her regular physician. “And what can Dr. Johannasan do for you today?” she asked.</p>
<p>Jackie tapped her fingers against the desk, trying to come up with a lie when Dottie reached out and touched her hand “It’s safe with me, Diane.” she assured her.</p>
<p>Jackie nodded, slowly taking her sunglasses off and clearing her throat “I need to speak with Lucy about getting a few pills…”</p>
<p>Dottie nodded slowly “I see…” she looked down to grab a clipboard and handed it to Jackie “Fill this out, and the nurse will call you back in a bit.” she instructed.</p>
<p>Jackie nodded to herself, putting her sunglasses back on and sat in the corner. She knew how frequented this clinic was, she knew plenty of girls from high school had made multiple visits for various things—but Jackie never thought she’d end up here. Just as she was placing the pen onto the paper to write her first name, she heard a door open and the breathy voice of Shirley McCaught called her name out. She hummed, looking up at the nurse and nervously smiled before standing up and walking into the hallway that the door opened into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claire stayed in the car, keeping the engine running incase, for whatever reason, Jackie changed her mind—but she didn’t. It felt like an upwards of an hour before she watched Jackie walk out of the clinic clutching a white paper bag and hurried to the car; Claire unlocked the doors and let Jackie throw herself inside to save herself from the cold air.</p>
<p>“How’d it go?” Claire asked.</p>
<p>Jackie nodded “Defintely pregnant. Defintely taking a pill or two.”</p>
<p>“And then it’s done.” Claire assured.</p>
<p>“Then it’s done.” Jackie parroted, looking over at Claire, who smiled at her.</p>
<p>Claire handed Jackie a full bottle of water “Well, go ahead with the first pill. It’s gonna be a long night ahead of us.” she remarked before putting the car in drive and pulling out of the clinic parking lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Like Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She took the second pill an hour later, and as 5pm rolled around the cramps got harder and the nasaeu forced Jackie to lay on her side next to the toilet while Claire sat by the door. Jackie thought back to her early days of puberty, but she couldn’t recall having cramps this painful before when she looked over at Claire who held a bottle of water in one hand and a bottle of pain meds in the other. Even if she knew with 100% certainty she wouldn’t end up just throwing them up later—the pain in Jackie’s abdomen was too much to even swallow her own spit.</p><p>“On a scale of one to ten…?” Claire asked.</p><p>“A million.” Jackie struggled out, forming her body into a fetal position as she pressed her fingers against the cold porcelin of her toilet.</p><p>Claire frowned, sympathizing with her sister as she watched her struggle. She didn’t want to lecture Jackie, <em>but at the same time…</em></p><p>“Do you have a heating pad?” Claire asked.</p><p>Jackie shook her head “No. Never saw the need for one.” she pained.</p><p>Claire pursed her lips together, opening her mouth to speak when the apartment door knocked. Claire tilted her body backwards to look out of the bedroom door before putting the bottle of water and pills down and standing up.</p><p>“I’ll get it.” she muttered before leaving the bedroom.</p><p>Claire walked across the apartment to gently open the door to be greeted by Molly, Jackie’s one tre friend and also boss, giving a surprised smile at her before taking her sunglasses off.</p><p>“Claire, I didn’t realize you were in town!” Molly said.</p><p>The twin nodded “Yep. It’s just a quick visit.”</p><p>“Oh,” Molly nodded “Well, I’ve been trying to get a hold of Jackie, but she hasn’t been responding…” Molly trailed off, attempting to look into Jackie’s apartment when perfect timing struck and they both could hear Jackie vomitting into the toilet. Claire gave a curt smile to Molly whose face dropped with concern.</p><p>“Food poisoning,” Claire nodded “She’ll be okay. It’s pretty bad…she’s been on the floor all afternoon. But I’ll defintely have her give you a ring once she’s feeling up to it.” she assured.</p><p>Molly nodded “Oh, okay. D-do you or her need anything?”</p><p>Claire shook her head “I’ve got her covered, but thank you.” she said, giving a quick goodbye to her before closing the door and bolting it closed. Claire hurried back to Jackie just in time for her to convulse into the toilet again. Claire sighed as she looked at her watch “It’s been three hours since you took that pill, so I doubt you’re losing anything important.” she assured her sister.</p><p>“Kill me,” Jackie whined as she fell back onto the floor.</p><p>The twin shook her head “I will not. But I will lecture you real quick: this is what happens when you don’t use protection.”</p><p>Jackie rolled her eyes as she curled up into a ball once again, Claire reaching down for the water and pills and put them on the bathroom sink counter “While I’m sure the tile floor is soothing, I think we should get you into bed. Might be a bit comfier?” she offered.</p><p>“Bring the bed in here.” Jackie said, shaking her head “I’m not getting off the floor.” she insisted.</p><p>Claire sighed “Okay—pillow and blanket it is.” she said as she backed into the bedroom.</p><p>Jackie began to shiver, the heat all over her body from the vomitting disapating and the cold chill from the lack of insultion in her bathroom finally taking her. The naseau feeling didn’t end and that was her cause for concern and reason of why she’d rather just stay on the floor; Jackie didn’t want to risk anything, but then again that’s what cause this whole mess: risk.</p><p>She closed her eyes, her body lulling her as she tried not to focusing on the cramps and naseau; her muscles finally relaxed against the cold tile and Jackie dozed off for what felt like only a moment—opening her eyes to see the blanket covering her body. Jackie tilted her head up to feel the pillow cushion her head, she rubbed her eye while looking around the bathroom.</p><p>“Claire?” she called out. Nothing.</p><p>Jackie groaned as she slowly pushed her body up and off the floor, standing up and feeling woozy as she leaned against the counter to catch herself for a second before huffing and pushed herself off, walking into her bedroom to find Claire fast asleep on her bed, laptop tilted back in her lap. She glanced over at her alarm clock that read 3:12A.M. <em>Guess I did pass out on the floor…</em></p><p>She scooted onto the bed, gently taking the laptop from her sister and booted it up to spy on whatever Claire was doing while Jackie was asleep on the floor. The light from the news article illuminating the room more than the night lamp that was left on, blinding Jackie for a second as she adjusted her eyes to read the headline.</p><p>“<em>Unknown Prisoner Found Alive in Abandoned Shawshank Wing”</em></p><p>Jackie looked over at Claire, she wasn’t shocked so much as curious as to why Claire didn’t just ask Jackie herself more about this guy in question—not that it would upset her if she did. Jackie didn’t want to admit it, but she kind of missed the guy in a weird and twisted sort of way. He brought some life into the sleepy town of Castle Rock, and she knew that there was probably a lot more going on behind the scenes that what she had experienced in that one day with him. <em>I wonder if Deavers would spill the beans…</em></p><p>But at 3 in the morning, there was nothing she could do now than pull the comforter over her and go back to sleep. The warmth of her bed and the heat radiating off of Claire made Jackie notice that her body was still slightly shivering, and remembered what had transpired ten hours previously.</p><p>
  <em>But it’s over now. It’s done with. Goodbye motherhood!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t get back to the clinic for almost a week. Jackie had hit the ground running with getting back to work and her normal shennanigans, as well as writing; after the incident with the Bed and Breakfast, Jackie was adamant about writing a memoir of sorts about her family much to their dismay.</p><p>Jackie laid with her legs spread and under a sheet, she wanted to get this over and done with so she could go about her life once again. The wand was uncomfortable to say the least, but as she watched the doctors face switch for assurance to confusion, Jackie felt her stomach twist.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Jackie asked.</p><p>The doctor hummed “Umm…” she trailed off, not saying anything as she took a picture or two and ended the sonogram.</p><p>Jackie sat up on the table and watched the doctor as she closely examined the sonogram pictures before she took a seat in her chair next to her and looked at the young woman.</p><p>“There’s no easy was to say this, but…you’re *still* pregnant.” The doctor told Jackie.</p><p>She stared at the doctor “What?” she muttered.</p><p>The doctor nodded “Yes. I’m afraid that the pills did not work. Of course, there is still the option of a medical procedure, however—”</p><p>“However, what? I don’t understand, doc—you *said* the pills would work!” Jackie said.</p><p>“I know I did. And they usually do! However, sometimes, the pills fail and then, depending on how far along you are, we choose a Plan B option.” the doctor said “However, if you do want to schedule a procedure to terminate the pregnancy, you will have to travel to Portland. We unfortunately don’t have the equipment to perform the procedure here in Castle Rock.” the doctor continued on.</p><p>Jackie began to tear up “…Portland? And how much would that cost?”</p><p>The doctor shrugged “Probably in the upwards of $800. Which isn’t a lot, but—”</p><p>“It’s still enough to make me not afford rent this month.” Jackie muttered.</p><p>The two of them were silent, the doctor glanced back at the sonogram before she handed it to Jackie “You’re 8 weeks now, which is still enough time to get it done. But I did notice a development…”</p><p>Jackie looked down at the sonogram, unsure of what exactly she was looking at.</p><p>“Twins.” the doctor said.</p><p>Jackie looked up at the doctor, the doctor placed a hand on Jackie’s knee in comfort before excusing herself from the room to let Jackie change back into her clothes.</p><p>
  <em>Twins. Twins. Motherfucking Twins. Just like mom. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stood on the edge of the stairway of her apartment complex. <em>Just drop. Throw yourself. Yeah—it’ll hurt like a mother fucker, but you won’t be pregnant anymore and it’s cheaper, too!</em> She whined to herself as she looked down at the bottom of the stairs, the gloomy day illuminating the hard concrete and the grass it collided with.</p>
<p>
  <em>1…2…3…GO!</em>
</p>
<p>Jackie stood in place. She couldn’t do it, she wouldn’t willingly bring harm to herself—at least not like this. The toes of her shoes teetered off the edge but she stopped short of falling, sighing to herself to turn and go back inside when she felt her cell phone vibrating in her back pocket. She had completely forgotten that it was there as she twisted the upper half of her body to grab her cell phone to see who was calling: Claire.</p>
<p>She attempted to turn her entire body, though the edge of her foot that was still teetering on the edge slipped and caused Jackie to fall down the hard, concrete stairs. She dropped her phone as she rolled down, hitting every possibly edge as she went down when she reached the bottom; she was in pain, sore, and was pretty sure she had internal bleeding.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” she muttered to herself.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Jackie!” Molly cried out, running towards her from the parking lot.</p>
<p>Jackie slowly sat up, reached up to her face to see if she was bleeding anywhere. Molly reached her and kneeled next to her while tossing her bag aside “Jackie!” she looked her young friend over. Jackie couldn’t help but groan and look for her phone that was nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>“Where’s my phone?”</p>
<p>Molly looked around the area for a phone, panicking as she stood up and looked around when she found an older model IPhone laying in the grass “I found it.” Molly announced, picking it up and turning around to Jackie who was slowly picking herself up off the ground.</p>
<p>Jackie nodded as she took her phone back from Molly, turning the screen on to find it horribly cracked as well as one missed call and a new voicemail.</p>
<p>“Jackie, what happened?”</p>
<p>She groaned “…I was…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Lie. Fucking lie.</em>
</p>
<p>“I was going to go to the store real quick, but then I remembered I forgot my keys. So I turned around and I slipped.” Jackie said, wincing as she slowly began to stand up.</p>
<p>Molly protested, insisting to take Jackie to the hospital even though she said she would be fine. Molly shook her head “No, Jackie—those are concrete stairs. It’s like you fell down a series of small buildings. Over and over again!” she remarked.</p>
<p>Jackie rolled her eyes, ignoring Molly as she listened to her voicemail from Claire: <em>Hey, it’s me. I just wanted to check in. You hadn’t said anything about your doctors appointment, so I’m assuming it all went well. Text me if you need anything.</em></p>
<p>She put her phone down as she finally looked over at Molly who was glaring at her.</p>
<p>“Did you hear a word I just said?” Molly asked.</p>
<p>Jackie shook her head. The older woman huffed “I said get in the car, we’re going to the hospital! No protesting.”</p>
<p>“Mol—I’m fine. Really.”</p>
<p>“Get in the car, or I’m dragging you to it!” Molly persisted.</p>
<p>They looked at each other, Jackie too stubborn to look away and Molly was too insistant to either. Jackie’s phone began to vibrate in her hand, she looked down to see Claire sending her a series of texts; this morning wasn’t really going well for her, and her sisters insessent calls and texts weren’t making her feel any better. Claire was never one to bug her to the point of insanity.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Jackie finally said, slowly walking to the car. Molly reached out to help Jackie, but she brushed the hand away as she slowly leaned in to the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They waited for the doctor, the silence filled the E.R room while Jackie laid in a hospital gown—during the ultrasound, the nurse had observed severe bruising all over Jackie’s torso, which she hoped meant she had ended her pregnancy. If internal bleeding was a repercussion of her not being pregnant anymore, so be it.</p>
<p>Molly glanced over at Jackie and sighed “They sure are taking forever.”</p>
<p>Jackie smirked “Welcome to the American Healthcare System…” she muttered.</p>
<p>The curtain drew back and a bright, smiling face entered the area “Good Morning Ms. Torrance, I see we took a little fall…” the doctor looked down at the chart “Down a flight of cold, concrete stairs.” her voice taking a more concerning tone as she looked up at Jackie “How are we feeling after the pain meds?”</p>
<p>Jackie nodded “Better.”</p>
<p>The doctor smiled as she went over the chart “So, I went over the ultrasound and the scans; nothing’s broken and no internal bleeding, but…” she glanced at Molly before looking back over at Jackie “Were you aware that you’re pregnant?” she asked, her voice getting softer.</p>
<p>Molly looked at Jackie in shock, watching the young girl nod before swallowing hard.</p>
<p>The doctor nodded back at Jackie “Y’know…there are better ways to end a pregnancy. Less painful,<em> safer </em>ways?”</p>
<p>Jackie swallowed hard, avoiding Molly’s glare “Yeah, I know.”</p>
<p>The three of them were silent, the doctor going over the chart one last time before closing it and putting it back in it’s holder at the foot of the bed. “I’ll have the nurse give you some information, a clinic in Portland.” the doctor nodded to herself “In the meantime, I’ll start getting you checked out so you can rest at home, okay?” she said before leaving area, pulling the curtain to hide Jackie and Molly from the rest of the hospital.</p>
<p>Molly waited a moment, listening for the doctors steps to no longer be heard when she stood up “Pregnant?? Really?” she remarked.</p>
<p>Jackie huffed, glancing over at Molly before looking away.</p>
<p>Molly crossed her arms and shook her head at Jackie “Who? I mean…who??” she griped in a whisper.</p>
<p>Jackie struggled for words, avoiding Molly’s glare when she sighed and closed her eyes “The Kid…” she muttered.</p>
<p>Molly stopped in her spot, her brain turning to static while she tried to find reason, understanding, and acceptance. Her mouth was agape as she stared at Jackie “How?”</p>
<p>“He fucking sneezed on me!” Jackie mocked “How else??”</p>
<p>The older woman couldn’t form words, arguing with Jackie and herself as she tried to comprehend what she was just told “When, I mean how…” she trailed off, looking out the window when it dawned on her and she turned back to Jackie “Deaver House…” she muttered.</p>
<p>Jackie looked at Molly, she didn’t say anything as she sunk further into the hospital bed “I’m not gonna get into specifics with you because A. I’m high as a fucking kite, and B. It’s none of your business. But it happened, and I’m trying to take care of it.”</p>
<p>“‘Trying’ being the key word here.” Molly snapped.</p>
<p>Jackie rolled her eyes at Molly “It’s not like I’m just casually trying to end this. The pills didn’t work, I can’t afford to go to Portland and get it taken care of…and clearly the fucking stairs didn’t do jack shit except turn my body into a sore pile of bones and organs!” Jackie spoke louder.</p>
<p>Molly could feel tears forming, how could Jackie not tell her? They were friends. Did Jackie not think Molly would understand? Or maybe Molly thought Jackie didn’t say anything because she was embarassed that she fooled around with a criminal/insane person?</p>
<p>“How long have you known?” Molly asked.</p>
<p>Jackie thought for a second “Almost two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Two weeks?” Molly pressed her hands onto the hospital bed “Two weeks and you didn’t say anything?”</p>
<p>“I took the abortion pill as soon as I found out, I thought it was handled…but the pills didn’t work.” Jackie explained.</p>
<p>Molly struggled to find words “What do you mean the pills didn’t work? They’re abortion pills—that’s what they do!”</p>
<p>Jackie shrugged “I don’t know! Molly, they just didn’t work. What else do you want from me??”</p>
<p>She wanted to ask so many questions—there were so many things going on in her head about Jackie, and ‘Henry’…how much did Jackie know? Did he force himself on her? Were they somehow in love? But she couldn’t ask…</p>
<p>All either of them could do was sit in silence and wait impatiently for the doctor to officially release Jackie. Brewing in the awkward feelings both of them had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>